


A Good Reading

by Gaarakid15



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Funny, Gen, NCIS - Freeform, Tarot Cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaarakid15/pseuds/Gaarakid15
Summary: Summary: Abby introduces Gibbs to the strange and confusing world of Tarot.





	

"Gibbs, Gibbs lookie what I found." Abby squealed happily holding up a small silk bag as Gibbs walked into the lab. Raising an eyebrow, Gibbs looked at the chipper little goth and asked, "Another one of your good luck charms Abs?"

"No Gibbs they are my old Tarot cards, I thought I lost these!" explained Abby to an obviously confused Gibbs who was currently giving his 'what's your point' look. This made Abby puff her cheeks in frustration before she grabbed him by his arm then pulled him to the back room of her lab and sat him in front of her desk before taking a seat herself. Once she was comfortable she began shuffling the cards skillfully while looking him in the eyes. "To put it simply, I can read what kind of luck you may have, or see an up and coming problem with these."

"All from some weird cards Abs, it won't help this case…do we real…"

"Yes Gibbs we do and it will trust me." Abby said glaring up at her boss who gave a defeated sigh then put his hands up in surrender.

"Fine Abs, what do you need me to do?"

"Easy," chirped Abby as she laid the deck of cards down on the desk before spreading them out and moving her hand away. "Now pick three cards that speak to you."

"The cards are going to speak to me now?" Gibbs gave her a skeptical look which she returned with a slight glare, causing him to sigh. He then looked down at the cards carefully for a moment before slowly drawing three cards from different areas. "Okay now what?"

With a quick swipe of her hand, Abby picked up all the remaining cards before setting them aside on the desk. "Now set them down in front of me please." Without another word he set them down in front of her face down. Abby then slowly hovered her hand over the cards for a moment before flipping the leftmost one over, revealing the "World" in the upright position making her give a quick nod before following the same procedure with the other two. The next two were the "Strength" and "Death" card, both upright. Seeing all three of these cards, Abby did a quick happy dance before smiling up at Gibbs who watched her still confused. "Gibbs don't you know with this means?"

"Not a clue Abs." Hearing this made her sigh heavily before she held up her hands and began to explain, "You may be feeling troubled right now from this case but you have the strength to overcome and change its outcome like you always do."

Gibbs continued looking over the cards not seeing how any of this could possibly make sense. Running a hand through his silver hair, he sighed again then looked at Abby. "So this means good then Abs?"

Abby simply rolled her eyes then smiled up at him, "Yes Gibbs, it means good."


End file.
